Should I Leave the Past Behind?
by thatdancerkid39
Summary: Spencer is still recovering from her drug addiction. Next thing she knows, Ali is standing in front of her, asking if she wants to run away her. Will Spencer say yes? Will she leave everything she loves for Ali? (I'm a total Spoby shipper, but this story is Wrencer.) AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll post chapter two when I get one review. PS. This chapter ends in a MAJOR cliffhanger. I hope you like it! **

* * *

She is awaken from an endless nightmare that seems to be taking over her life. Spencer Hastings is finally remembering her "lost summer" where she may have tried to kill her best friend, Alison DiLaurentis, who disappeared for two years. She will never know though, since she was addicted to drugs the whole summer Ali disappeared, and now, since she quit the drug a second time, memories are flooding back to her of that summer. Next thing she knows, there is Ali, standing right in front of her. "Ali?" she says, unclear if this is real life or hallucinations from the withdrawal. "Hey Spence." "Is this a dream? And if it isn't, why are you here?" Ali looks amused, even delighted to see Spencer so dazed and confused. "I don't know, what do you think it is? Ali says, knowing how much fun it is for her to toy with the smartest of the five friends. Spencer then reaches out, knowing if she can physically feel Alison, she will realize this isn't a dream. Her hand brushes against Ali's arm, and she looks shocked. Spencer knew Alison was alive, she just didn't the closest in the group of girls. Alison was closer to Aria, Emily, and Hanna, but not Spencer. They were constantly fighting for various purposes.

"Oh my God, you're actually here. What do you need Alison?" Spencer knew if Ali was visiting her, she needed something important. "I need you to do me a favor," Ali says, replacing her entertained face with a very serious and desperate face. "What do you need me to do?" Spencer will do anything it takes to make Alison happy, since she is not sure if tried to murder her. "I need you to get dressed and follow me." "Where are we going, Alison?" Spencer is not sure if she wants to follow Ali's request. She knows Ali has been to many different and dangerous places, so she worries. Ali wouldn't try to hurt her, or would she? What if Spencer did try and kill her, and this is her revenge?Don't worry about it, it's nowhere scary, now get dressed. Please." Spencer decided to trust Ali, knowing if this is Ali's payback, she damn well deserved it. Spencer looks at her clock. It is 3:18 in the morning. She slips out of her pajamas and puts on a pair of blue jeans and one of Wren, her boyfriend's, shirts. Ali sits Spencer down and looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I know this is crazy, but I really need you, Spencer. When I was on the run, I found a town far away from Rosewood and decided to settle down there. I couldn't afford anything, so I've been living in an old and abandoned house. I looked for a job while posing as Vivian Darkbloom, you know, my alterego. I applied for one and I got an interview. At the very end, while I was leaving, the man said, 'You know who you look like? That girl who went missing in Pennsylvania. What was her name? Amanda? Alison? That was her name! Alison! Alison DiLaurentis, I think. Did you hear about her?' I said no and I left town. I can't have anybody figure out I was alive. Now, I found another town even farther away from Rosewood. It's in Maine. The only problem is, I can't afford an apartment or anything by myself. I was wondering if you could help me. Please Spencer, you're my last hope."

Spencer didn't know what to think. "Are you asking me to run away with you?" "Yes, basically." What should she do? She didnt want to leave everything she loved. She didn't want to leave the other three girls or Wren. Oh God. What would she do without Wren? Then again, what would she do without Alison? Spencer took a deep breath before finding the courage to speak. "Ali…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two. I'll put up the third chapter when I'm done writing it and when I get two reviews. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Spencer"s POV

"I'll do it." I said, unaware of what lead me to such a life altering decision. "Oh my God, Spence, I love you!" Ali got up and hugged me for the first time in who knows how long. "So I'll be right back, there's someone I want you to meet" she said and she gently slid through an open crack in my door (since she was skinny enough to fit) and tip-toed down the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone. It all cme in such a blur, I don't even know what to pack. I grab my suitcase, my overnight bag, and whatever other bag I can carry in one shot. Hey, if I'm running away, I need to bring a good amount of clothing and all the sentimental items I have. I surprisingly fit almost all my clothes in my suitcase and about half of my overnight bag. I grab some books, a photo of Wren and me, and a photo of us five girls. We never looked happier. We were all oblivious fourteen year-olds who had no idea what was coming. Two years later, here I am running away with one of the five girls (Who everyone thinks is dead.)

Ali comes back with some really hot guy. "Ali?" I whisper. She just shook her head and gave me the most nervous eyes ever. "Vivian?" I say, just a little louder so the guy can hear. A look of relief flushed of Ali's face."Spence, this is Toby. Toby Cavanaugh. I met him in Maine. He's kinda..."Ali gets cut over by Toby picking her up, throwing her on the bed, and making out with her. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for a make-out session, trust me. Just, I don't want them to do it on my bed. Wren and I have had plenty of make-out sessions on this bed (and maybe a little more) so this is sacred ground I guess you could say.

"Al-" I cut myself off, remembering I have to call her Vivian for a little while. "Viv?" She looks up at me, with Toby still making out with her. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you please move it's kinda sacred ground." Ali looks up at me with the most stunned eyes ever."Spencer! You lost the V-Card! With who?" "Umm..." I'm not sure how Ali's gonna react to this. Last time she saw Wren, he was dating Melissa, my older sister. "Remember Wren?" "Yeah, I think so. That was the hottie Melissa was dating with the sexy British accent, right? Does he have a brother or something?" Toby gives Ali a look, his eyes flaming with jealousy. "Calm down, I'm taken if you haven'tt noticed babe." "No, no, he doesn't have a brother. There might be a small chance I lost it to Wren..." Ali gasps, "Spence! Stealin' Melissa's man. I like it. I can just see it. Spencer Hastings. Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets."

"Viv!" I shout, but not too loudly, and I playfully smacked her in the shoulder. Toby finally stands up and says, "I think we should get going. By the way" he looks at me. "I never gave you a proper handshake. Hi I'm Toby."He holds out his hand for a handshake. I grab it and say, "Spencer. Spencer Hastings." "Cool" he says. I'm really starting to look now. He's got some gorgeous blue eyes that any girl is to die for. What am I doing, Spence?! I'm with Wren. I love Wren. If I really did love Wren with all my heart, I wouldn't be leaving, now would I? OK, so maybe I don't love Wren as much as I thought I did, but that doesn't mean that Toby is going to fall head over heels in love with me. He looked pretty happy with Ali up on my bed. It's just a crush. It's probably not even real. Let's face it. It's 3:45 in the morning, and my best friend just asked me to run away with her. I'm all over the place! Spence, just grab the bags and get going. Ali and Toby are waiting in the car. So with my internal thoughts, I pick up my bags, and head up to Toby's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry the third chapter took so long. Well I hope you enjoy it, and we wanna welcome a 'little friend' to the story. Next chapter up at four reviews.**

* * *

Spencer's POV

I sit in the back seat of Toby's pickup truck. A bunch of questions are running through my mind as I think about this. Why did Ali ask me to run away with her? Why didn't she just ask me for money? Well, let's face it. I'd be better off running away than having my parents find out I took their money. Why didn't she just ask Toby to help? He seems like he'd be completely willing to help out with this. Ali can just tell him she needed help buying a house. Which she does. Finally, I decide to ask her. I tap Ali's shoulder and she turns around. "Yeah, Spence?" "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but why didn't Toby help you out with a house?" "Oh, he just lost his job. He said he would've helped me if he could, but he can't." "Oh, sorry."

The car gets really quiet, and Toby tries to start a conversation. "So Spencer, how do you know Vivian?" Oh God, how am I supposed to respond to this? "Um… I had a friend named Alison and she introduced me to Vivian. They were really close." "Oh, cool. Viv are you still close with Alison?" Ali's face got really red, but Ali was the queen of lies, she could come up with something. "No, not really. She disappeared a few years ago and no one ever found her." "Oh, that's awful" Toby said, completely clueless to our lie. The car became silent again, and Ali just spoke up and said, "We should probably find a motel or something to get some rest. It's five in the morning and Spencer's probably really tired since I woke her up, I'm really sorry about that, so let's find a place." Toby just nodded his head in agreement.

We pull into some motel, and we get in our room. I honestly have no idea where we are but I honestly don't care. I'm way too tired to. I just jump in to my bed and sleep. Ali and Toby wake me up from a horrible nightmare which I expected to have. "Spence? Spence are you awake?" I groggily open my eyes to see Ali fully dressed with her make-up and black wig on. "Morning. You wanna go get some breakfast?" "Um, sure" I say. "What time is it?" "It's nine thirty, breakfast is only serving for a half hour, so you should get dressed." I get out of bed and grab a white button down, a black and white skirt, a black belt, and some boots and head into the bathroom. After I come out, only Toby is there.

"Where's Vivian?"

"Oh, she needed more opinions on her outfit. I told her to wait for you, but she needed complete strangers' opinions too!"

"Classic Viv, always a people pleaser."

We're silent for a few minutes then I decide to break the ice.

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"About five months"

"Oh, wow. She must really like you then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Viv's relationships aren't very long. A maximum of about, um… a month maybe."

"Oh, I'm lucky then."

"Yeah you are."

"Do you wanna go look for her?"

"Sure."

Then, I get a text.

'Ali, Ali, oxen free

whoever finds her gets to keep her

Kisses

-A'


End file.
